


What if...

by kriptiana



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hinata had went together with Naruto for those three years. What would had happened then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

This was a normal day for Hinata Hyuuga. As any other day would be. But only those, that are close to her, knew that this was a special day for her. A sad one at that too. She had woken up like any other day. Made her short hair, dressed and cooked some lunch, that she wanted to give to her beloved, but never had the courage to do so. Yet, she did it anyway's. She cooked it, went to the training grounds and watched from a far how Naruto Uzumaki trained. When he was hungry, he would go to the Ramen stand and Hinata would again miss her chance to give the lunch to him. Today was a bit different. She went outside to watch from a far how Naruto was leaving the village for 3 and half years. She was staying behind the pillar with the lunch box in her hands. Naruto had said his goodbyes to everyone and now was walking with Jiraya. For a second he stopped and looked the way, where she was. Hinata hid behind the pillar, hoping he wouldn't notice, but other part wished, that he would. After few seconds, she looked and there was nobody there. A frown appeared on her face and then she sighed. After all she was still too shy and weak near him.  
A tap on her shoulder, made her jump up and turn around. Her whole face turned red as she backed away few steps.  
''You are from Hyuga main hold, aren't ya?'' The white haired man asked her. She nodded, looking around for Naruto, but couldn't see him anywhere. ''If you are looking for my pupil, I told him to get some ramen before we leave.'' He explained to her.  
''Oh...Ano...?'' She was confused why he was here in front of her. Still blushing from embarrassment. Had he seen her watch Naruto from a far?  
''Oh yeah, you are probably confused. I have sensed you near Naruto.'' Her face turned redder. ''All the time.'' He added, making her blush even more and she started to try explaining why she had done that and that not always, but Jiraya's hand went up, making her go silent. ''It's not why I told you this. How would you feel about coming with me and Naruto on a training mission, missy?'' She blinked once, twice.  
''W-what?'' Her expression changed to dumbfounded, while her brain tried to process the information. ''But...'' She couldn't speak, her face turning redder, suddenly realizing what this information meant. She would be with Naruto. Almost alone. Only her, him and Jiraya-sama. Suddenly her sudden happiness fell. ''I-i can't...'' She trailed off, looking at the ground.  
''If it's about your family, I can take care of it. If you come with me, you'll have the option to get stronger. A lot stronger than you can get here.'' Jiraya pressed on, watching Hinata fidget nervously and think it over.  
''Demo... W-why me?'' It was bugging her. Why would he choose her and not somebody stronger like Sakura? She was after all his team mate. She was just somebody, that Naruto barely knew anything about. That made her frown.  
''Because I see potential in you and he needs a companion, that will listen...'' She opened her mouth to ask why not Sakura, but Jiraya cut her off, before she could. ''and not pound him into the ground each time he does something stupid. Besides it'll make you both closer.'' With those words her face turned red, realizing, that he knew about her secret crush. ''So how about it?'' She would have a chance to be closer to Naruto. A lot closer to him. Maybe she would even... Cheeks turned red again.  
''Hai... I wish to come with you.'' Jiraya smiled at those words. Of course he hadn't lied about the reasons, but he hadn't said everything. Jiraya had seen how she acted around her father. She needed confidence boost and what he had heard from others and from Naruto, when he had once asked casually, what he thought of her.  
_It was few days before their needed departure. Naruto was already packing his bag, when Jiraya had come in his apartment and sat on the edge of the window. Naruto looked at Jiraya and grinned._  
_''Hey Pervy Sage, what's going on?'' He was already fidgeting like he was on sugar overload, but there was deep sadness behind that happiness._  
_''Don't call me that, you little brat!'' Jiraya yelled at him and then sighed, when Naruto innocently looked at him. ''Nevermind, i gotta talk you about something.'' Naruto looked at him weirdly. ___  
_''If it's about your pervy books, then forget it. I'm not helping you with that...'' He was cut off by Jiraya hitting him on the head._  
_''It's not about that, you idiot! I want to ask you something, so shut up and answer it.'' Naruto finally saw him being serious, so he became quiet, intently listening in. When silence enveloped them, Naruto's eye twitched. Him being the impatient one. ___  
_''So what is it Pervy Sage. I have stuff to do.'' He had to say goodbye to people and stuff like that. He didn't have time for this. Jiraya sighted and finally spoke._  
_''What do you think of young Hyuga?'' Naruto blinked, opening his mouth to ask, which Hyuga he meant, when Jiraya continued. ''I mean Hinata Hyuga. She was your classmate, right?'' It was a serious question. ___  
_''Pervy Sage if you go even near her...'' Already getting defensive of her, Naruto started, but Jiraya sent him an annoyed look. ___  
_''She is too young for me, you idiot. I meant her emotional state and her family. You should know about it, right?'' He could have asked somebody else, but it was easier with Naruto. At least he thought so. ''So, spill it, brat!'' Naruto frowned and blinked._ _''Well. I really don't like the Hyuga business. I don't even understand most of the crap about it. She has always been very shy and timid. Quiet.'' He thought for a second. ''She seemed very weird, but after a while I noticed she can be so strong and cool.'' He remembered all the times she had overcome her fears and when they both spoke to each other. She seemed nice. ''Her family treats her like crap. Who does that? Shitty family.'' He mumbled, seeming to be annoyed. ''Why do you even want to know?'' He turned to look at Jiraya, but he was already gone, making Naruto blink. "PERVY SAGE!'' Damn, he had already left._  
After that little talk, Jiraya had decided, that he needed to look into the girl and her family. Now they were here. Him asking her to come with her.  
''Come, girl. You get your stuff, while I talk to your father.'' Hinata opened her mouth to ask how will he get him to accept this request, but the man had already left, making Hinata blink, then look at the lunch box. Oh... She had to get going. She ran to her house with flushed cheeks. Still not really realizing what had happened.  
After she had packed, one of the guards knocked on her rooms door.  
''Hai?'' She asked timidly.  
''Your father is asking for your presence, lady Hinata.'' A man's voice came, that she recognized.  
''Yes, I'll be there in a second.'' With those words, she put her bags down and went outside, to follow the guard. When she got to the room, she announced herself and went inside with her father's word. Her feet led her inside, only to be stopped, when she saw the same white haired man in front of her father. His face was annoyed and amused at the same time.  
''Come closer, Hinata.'' Her father said in his stern voice, making her flinch and move closer obediently. ''As you may know, this man, wants to take you under his wing and make you stronger. Are you aware and agree to this, Hinata?'' He was looking at her, judging her.  
''H-hai, father.'' Her face had become pale, while she tried to stay in her obedient form in front of her father. She glanced at Jiraya, who was frowning at the conversation.  
''Do you wish to go on this trip? You'll be away from home for a long time. Without your family.'' She knew what those words meant in reality. She was weak and he was worried about her byakugan. For her father, she was nothing, but a weakling, that should be destroyed.  
''Yes, father.'' Without a stutter, she finally spoke, looking into her fathers eyes, that made her flinch. ''I wish to get stronger.'' She added, yet feeling like this trip wouldn't help her case. She was weak. Would Naruto even like her after this trip? That thought made her heart sink in despair. No, she wouldn't think like that of Naruto. He was too kind. She would prove to him and her family, that she was worth something.  
''As you wish.'' Finally said Hiashi, making Hinata look at her father with surprise. Was he seriously letting her go? Hiashi's eyes travelled to the sage. ''Keep your promise, that you made to me, Jiraya-sama.'' With those words, she knew that they were dismissed. Hinata excused herself to get her stuff.  
Few minutes later she was already outside, waiting for the sage to come and pick her up. Finally, after ten minutes, he appeared. He had a small frown on his face, but noticing Hinata, he grinned at her. ''Well, now you are officially my pupil. Let's get going and pull the little brat out of the Ramen stand.'' The words made Hinata blush and nod.  
When they got to the Ramen stand, they saw Naruto talking loudly at the Ichiraku's owner. He was explaining how he was going to train and become stronger.  
''Brat, we are going.'' Jiraya spoke, making Naruto turn and grin at Jiraya. He said his goodbyes and got outside, only then finally noticing Hinata. He blinked his blue eyes at her, making Hinata blush.  
''Oh hey, Hinata. What are you doing here?'' They hadn't talked much, so he wasn't sure why she was here. Before Hinata could say anything, Jiraya was the one to start speaking.  
''She is coming with us, brat.'' Naruto blinked his eyes at Jiraya and then his eyes went wide.  
''Wait, WHA? What is this, Pervy Sage? Are you trying to make Hinata do some weird pervy stuff? I'm not letting it!'' He babbled, making Hinata blush at each word, that Naruto spoke. Didn't he want for her to come?  
''Don't be a brat and don't call me that. How many times I have told you that, Naruto?'' He sent an annoyed look at Naruto. They both glared at each other.  
''A-ano...?'' Hinata tried to intervene, thinking that it was her fault for this growing fight. In surprise to her, Naruto's attention went fully at her, making her flush even more.  
''Yeah?'' When Hinata couldn't speak a word, Naruto sighed and then spoke. ''Look, that guy is bad news for you. You are a girl and he is a pervert. In no way in hell I'm letting him near...OUCH!'' Jiraya had hit Naruto on the head. They both glared at each other. ''What is your problem, Pervy Sage?'' Hinata blushed, realizing, that Naruto was concerned.  
''She is too young for me and she will be your training partner for three and half years, so stop complaining. I ain't changing my mind and neither does she.'' Naruto listened with annoyed face. ''Or you want her to go back to her family?'' Deciding for a different tactic, he whispered to Naruto. His eyes grew wide. He looked at Hinata and then back at Jiraya. Finally, he sighed.  
''Fine, but I'm going to watch every step you make. I won't let you get near her.'' He went to stand in front of Hinata with a protecting stance.  
''Aww, somebody is in love and jealous. How cute!'' Jiraya grinned at his pupil, while both of his students blushed furiously.  
''W-what? Don't be an idiot!'' Naruto yelled in annoyance, flushing red. ''S-she is j-just a friend! Yeah, that's right!'' He was stuttering and flushing and being awkward. ''Can we just go?'' Finally getting annoyed at how Jiraya was grinning knowingly at him. This would be a long long trip.  
''Fine, fine! This isn't over yet, brat.'' Naruto for once was silent, not looking at either Hinata or his sensei. They got out and started to jump on the trees, getting into a patter run.  
Few moments went by with everyone being silent. Hinata glanced at Naruto more than few times. He was running ahead, making for Hinata the mission on talking to, impossible. A sigh left her lips. This would be harder than she thought it would be. They didn't speak until late night. They had to camp out. Naruto was watching Jiraya like a hawk. Apparently he wasn't going to let him near Hinata in any possible way.  
When everything was set up and food served, all three of them sat around the bon fire. Jiraya finally spoke.  
''This is going to take three years, so there are few things, that I want to decide on, that will make this easier for me and you.'' For once Naruto was quiet, listening in. Hinata was curious as she didn't know what he would teach her. ''I want to teach you both team work.'' They both blinked.  
''We know how to work in teams, Pervy Sage.'' Naruto sent an annoyed look at his sensei.  
''No, I meant two people team. That mean's in these three years you'll get to be partners. That means, that you'll know both of your weaknesses and strength.'' Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but for once, Hinata was the one to speak.  
''A-ano, Jiraya-sama, how would this w-work as mine and N-Naruto-kun's styles are different.'' Besides they had worked together barely few times. Also there was the fact, that Naruto would learn everything about her.  
''Yes, they are and that is why I'm going to teach you something else entirely. I have explained this to your father, so don't worry about that.'' He looked sternly at Naruto. ''You both need to reveal all of your secrets. Not now, but with time.'' Naruto opened his lips to protest and then closed it. Hinata noticed the fear appearing in his eyes. ''She will know, Naruto. Don't think that for two years you can keep hiding that thing.'' He noted, making Hinata blink. What were they talking about.  
''That is my secret.'' Naruto said in a stern voice. Jiraya nodded, but spoke again.  
''And that is why I said, with time, Naruto.'' They both frowned. ''I will make you both strong and if luck is with us, you'll be awesome at it.'' He grinned at both of them. Naruto scoffed, while Hinata flushed. She would be paired with Naruto-kun. With her Naruto-kun. Something came up in her mind.  
''A-ano... W-we are in d-different teams.'' Naruto nodded in agreement with her.  
''True, but if everything goes as planned, you'll be stuck with each other for a long time.'' He grinned evilly at both of them. Naruto frowned and Hinata flushed, looking cautiously at Naruto.  
After the talk, they all went to sleep, Jiraya going for the first shift, then Hinata and then Naruto. When Hinata's turn was ending, she went to wake Naruto up. He went outside, smiling a little bit at Hinata. Telling her to sleep. She went to her tent, but couldn't sleep. What if Naruto didn't want to be paired up with her? What if he would end up hating her? Finally she couldn't stand it. She got up from her sleeping bag and quietly went outside, looking at Naruto's back. Suddenly his voice rang out.  
''You should be sleeping, Hinata.'' She jumped up a bit and flushed.  
''I-I couldn't sleep.'' She murmured, waiting for him to brush her off or tell her to sleep. But nothing came up. Deciding it was an invitation to come and sit with him, she came closer and sat in front of the bon fire. A silence enveloped them. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally spoke.  
''Look, Hinata. If you don't want to be partner with me, then it's fine. Just tell that. I won't be angry with you.'' The words surprised Hinata so much, that she openly gaped at him.  
''N-no, Naruto-kun. It's not that...'' Naruto looked at her with surprise and question in his eyes. Her cheeks flushed red from the sudden attention from her crush. ''I-i'm weak.'' She saw Naruto opening his mouth to protest, but Hinata cut him off, surprising her and Naruto at the same time. ''It's t-true. I'm weaker than y-you are. I don't have the stamina as you have and my c-chakra reserves are less than w-what would be needed...'' She looked down sadly. A sigh came from beside her.  
''Look, Hinata. I don't believe that bullshit. You showed me, that you are strong and yeah, maybe you don't have the stamina, but that can be fixed. Besides, I'm special. I rarely get tired and it's nothing to do with me being great anything. I know you can do it.'' She looked up, trying to not look too hopeful.  
''T-then...?'' She trailed of, trying to understand if he wanted her to be his partner.  
''Then we can try.'' Naruto hesitantly finished for her and then grinned at her. ''Maybe this won't be such a bad thing. You are a great person, Hinata and probably could jyuuken my ass off if you wanted to.'' Hinata flushed at Naruto's word choice and even scowled at him, making him apologize. ''Get some sleep, Hinata.'' Finally he told her. For few seconds she wanted to protest, but then realized how tired she was. A small yawn escaped her lips, making her flush and Naruto to grin at her. This was a start of something. Hinata just felt that everything would be okay for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. :)


End file.
